


Sonic EXTRA! S1E2: Interlude 1

by SG3SoulInk



Series: SONIC Extra! [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Filler arc with plot on the side, Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format, a collection of one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG3SoulInk/pseuds/SG3SoulInk
Summary: **Contains spoilers for earlier works in Sonic EXTRA!**After the “New” Metal Sonic was defeated, the gang has to confront the mystery of who orchestrated the attack. While they can only really wait until another episode happens in the hopes of finding out more clues, all there are some things to do in the meantime. Thus, Operation: Be High School Kids In High School is in full swing!
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Mina Mongoose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SONIC Extra! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527581





	Sonic EXTRA! S1E2: Interlude 1

**Author's Note:**

> That is not what the operation is called, but not even Tails knows what they named the operation anymore so it doesn’t really matter.

*Tails, Sonic, and Sally all sit at their table, eating lunch. Sonic and Sally are absorbed in conversation, but Tails looks worriedly down at his noodles*

Tails (looking up at the group): Has anyone seen Mina?

Sally: We have the class before lunch together, they said they were going to the bathroom but haven’t come back yet.

Sonic: Well, we have to head back to class in a couple minutes and as far as we know they haven’t eaten yet. Do you think they fell in, or—?

*Sally looks sideways at Sonic with an eyebrow raised in disapproval. Sonic looks slightly ashamed of himself*

Sonic: ...Not the time?

*At this moment, Mina walks over and sits down, their eyes red from crying. The crew immediately adopts concerned expressions*

Sonic: You good Mina?

Sally: Is everything alright?

*Mina immediately breaks down sobbing, as if she had been barely holding it together on the way from the bathroom to the table. Her speech is a bit hard to make out*

Mina: MyperiodstartedtodayandIdidn’tknowitwasgonnastarttodaysoIdidn’thaveatamponbecauseIforgottorestockmyemergencytamponfromlastmonthsoSallylentmehersbutmyflowisreallyheavythismonthsoI’vealreadyuseditupandIdon’thaveanotherandIhavethreemoreclassesleft!Andsomebloodleakedoutandgotonmyjeanssss...!!!

Tails (Immediately whipping out his tablet): What brand do you normally get?

*While Mina blubbers the details about... SOMETHING to Tails, Sonic, who didn’t understand a word of what Mina said, turns to Sally*

Sonic (whispering to Sally): ...What?

Sally (whispering back and rolling her eyes): Her period came early and she wasn’t prepared. I gave her my emergency tampon but she says that for some reason her flow is really heavy so she needs another already but doesn’t have any. Also some of the blood leaked out around the tampon and got on her jeans.

Sonic (sucking in air through his teeth): Ooh, jeez...

Tails (working on his tablet): Sonic, do you have your earpiece in?

Sonic (tapping his ear): Of course, bud, what’s up?

Tails (throwing two $20 bills and an extra $10 bill at Sonic): Set it to channel 1. Take this and buy the list I sent to you. The nearest pharmacy is about a mile away, I’ll navigate you. 

*bewildered, Sonic checks his phone and indeed sees a text from Tails containing a list of period care items*

Sonic (tentatively standing up and staring at Tails): I—?

Tails (gesturing wildly at the exit to the cafeteria): Go go go! Crisis mode, dude! Do it to it!

Sonic (walking backwards away from the table while looking over the list with one hand and turning his earpiece to the proper channel with his other): Ok, holy crap, Christ, ok, doing it to it, uh—

*Sonic turns and accelerates, bursting through the doors of the cafeteria and turning to speed left*

Tails (radio): Other way!

Sonic: Crap—!

*Sonic turns into the building, hops up onto the side of it to push off of it at a lamppost, then off of the lamppost to effectively do a 180 while conserving his momentum*

Tails (radio): Turn left once you hit Sun Chao Lane, you should be heading south.

*Two Minutes Later...*  
*Sonic steps through the doors of a CVS Pharmacy, sneakers still skidding on the floor for a few meters before he transitions to a walk and once again pulls out the list that Tails had sent*

Sonic (pulling items off of the shelves): (Uh, ok, I’m just gonna get the Tampax variety pack... Hot water bottle—oof, that’s expensive, uh... I’ll get the cheap one... wet wipes... and Ibuprofen!)

*snagging the painkillers, Sonic makes his way to the counter and dumps the items before the cashier. The poor, underpaid store clerk begins scanning the items. Sonic taps his foot at high speed the entire time, but halts when he sees the total exceed the $50 he has with him by a few cents. He looks down at the Give A Penny, Take A Penny tray and sees not a single coin. He looks up at the cashier, smiling nervously*

Sonic (pointing towards the door): I... gotta go get more money from my buddy. I promise I’ll be fast—

Cashier (looking Sonic up and down, clearly recognizing him): Oh, I believe you. 

Sonic: Great—

*Sonic quickly vanished and speeds back to school, taking the rooftops as a shortcut*

Sonic (on radio): Tails, I need one more dollar—

Tails (radio): ANOTHER?!

Sonic (on radio): The tax pushed me over, ok?

Tails (radio): *sigh* Alright. Northeast building, west side. 

Sonic (on radio): Cool, thanks.

*Sonic soon lights upon the southwest building, running across the rooftop and hopping down to run across the campus to meet Tails, who holds out the single bill between two fingers for him to take*

Sonic (snatching the money as he passes): Thanks—

Tails (turning to head back to class): No problem. *touching a finger to his earpiece* Class started maybe a minute ago. Mina is in the northwest building, southeast corner classroom on the second floor. 

Sonic (radio): Got it.

*Sonic once again busts into CVS and slaps the money on the counter before once again tapping his foot rapidly. The cashier quickly processes the purchase and bags the items, handing the bag to Sonic in one hand and his change in the other*

Sonic (grabbing the goods and bolting): Keep the change!

*Sonic embarks on what he HOPES is his final run across the rooftops back to school, which takes a bit longer due to the presence of his cargo. He hears the familiar sound of spines whirling in the wind and is forced to veer left to dodge a green spin-dash*

Scourge (uncurling to chase after Sonic): It’s just you and me up here, Sonic. Time to face me like a man!

Sonic (gesturing exasperatedly at Scourge): What the CRAP, man?! *he touches his earpiece* Tails, Scourge is trying to tussle, gonna make a quick detour.

*Sonic hops up into some midair splits to dodge another spin dash just as he signs off of his radio, then ducks low to avoid Scourge again as he rebounds off of a roof access stairwell*

Sonic: (This is just perfect...)

*Sonic is forced to head slightly northwest instead of northeast as he zigzags across the rooftops, dodging Scourge’s attacks as the green hedgehog swears fervently at him. After what was only probably thirty seconds but felt like several minutes, Scourge gives up and banks to the right just as Sonic finds himself running parallel to the campus. Must have travelled this way subconsciously during the chase. Sonic breathes a sigh of relief and leaps off of the edge of the building, rolling out of the impact and speeding to the northwest building, where Tails said Mina’s current class was. Just as he begins to slow as he nears the door, an impact hits his side, knocking him to the ground, as well as knocking the air from his lungs. The bag of supplies flies from his hand*

Scourge: Stop trying to run, you coward!

Sonic (struggling to his feet): Ugh... I don’t have time for this!

*Sonic is once again knocked to the ground by a kick from Scourge. Luckily, as he kisses dirt once more, he feels the familiar plastic of the bag. Grabbing it, he pushes himself backwards into the air with his hands, pushes off of Scourge with legs, and jets into the building, up the stairs, to Mina’s classroom near the end of the hall. He pounds on the door, begging for someone to let him. He is soon forced to duck a flying kick from Scourge, who sails trough the window at the end of the hall after his attack misses. Sonic turns his attention back to the door and thankfully sees someone gets up from their seat to let them in. However, Sonic hears a yell from Scourge and steps back just in time to avoid a green spinball as it zooms back inside through the smashed window and whizzes by him. Scourge comes out of his spin and skids to a halt on the tile floor, immediately turning back and lunging at Sonic, who easily steps out of the way. As Scourge stumbles after missing his attack, Sonic takes the opportunity to vault over him and out of the window Scourge came back in through a couple seconds ago. Hitting the ground, Sonic dashes to the southwest corner of the building, gets a running start, and runs up the wall in a couple of strides to come to crouch on the windowsill. Mina herself is sitting by the window Sonic is on the other side of, and subsequently jumps in surprise when Sonic begins rapidly tapping on the window, desperate to finish his mission. Just as Mina begins to fumble with the window, she points behind him in distress. Just as Sonic turns around, Scourge’s spin dash slams into his chest, sending him crashing through the window. They tumble into the classroom and make two full rotations before Sonic lands flat on his back. Scourge rolls off Sonic into an upright position and begins to lunge for Sonic as he lies on the floor. However, a gloved hand grips his green spines. Scourge suddenly finds himself flying as he is swung over the head of Shadow the Hedgehog by the hair and thrown like a toy through yet another window, shattering it as well. From the classroom, a thud is heard outside as Scourge lands on the sidewalk, followed by the sounds of his grumbling as he walks away from the building, giving up for now. With Scourge finally dealt with, Shadow hears the shifting of glass shards on the classroom floor and looks down to see Sonic attempting to roll over onto his stomach so that he can get to his feet*

Shadow (motioning for Sonic to stay down): Don’t move unless you want more glass in your arms.

*Sonic lowers himself back onto the floor and holds up the bag of supplies, still panting*

Sonic: Get this to Mina...

*Shadow takes the bag out of Sonic’s hands and tosses it to Mina, who is caught off guard by the sudden projectile but manages to catch it all the same. Shadow holds out a hand to Sonic, who accepts it and is pulled to his feet by his doppelgänger*

Sonic (smiling gratefully): Thanks, pal.

*Shadow merely grunts in response, dropping Sonic’s hand like a bad habit and returning to his seat*

Bernadette: Sonic, get yourself to the nurse as soon as you can, ok?

*Sonic’s ear turns in the direction of his mother’s voice and he looks towards the front of the class to see his mother sitting at the teacher’s desk*

Sonic (staring incredulously): ...Mom??

Bernadette (correcting him): Mrs. Hedgehog. I told you yesterday that I would be substituting for the physics teacher, now get yourself to the nurse!

Sonic (still appearing nonplussed as he walks out of the classroom door): ...Yes ma’am...

*Sonic steps out of the classroom, and as soon as the door closes behind him, his fingers fly to his earpiece as soon*

Sonic (strolling down the hall): Tails, why is my mom here?!

Tails (radio): Subbing for the physics teacher. She told you this! She told both of us this! CHUCK told us this!

Sonic: Ugh, whatever, can you tell me where the nurse’s is? I need to get some glass out of my body.

Tails (radio): Whoahwhoahwhoah, what happened? Are you okay? Did Mina get her supplies yet? Should I call the rest of the gang, or—?

Sonic (slightly limping down the stairs): Nah, it’s alright. Scourge was on my case for something, Shadow threw him through the window though. It’s all good.

Tails (radio): I wanna hear more about this, but later, ok? Get yourself to the nurse.

Sonic (snapping his fingers): Oh yeah—ow—I forgot that I also called you to ask, where IS the nurse?

Tails (radio): *sigh* Central building, where the cafeteria is, second floor. Now stop calling me in class.

Sonic (stepping outside): Love you too, buddy.

*signing off of his radio, Sonic jogs to the nurse’s office, his mission finally accomplished, snags with Scourge and all. He was was not looking forward to paying for those windows, though...*

To Be Continued...


End file.
